


Dino Park

by Licit



Category: Les Miserables, les mis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licit/pseuds/Licit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino park scene for Cescky (because one of the prompts involved dinos, and I love drawing them!)! I picked an Archaeopteryx and a Conchoraptor (both tweaked an enlarged for convenience purposes!). I figured that, maybe, if there was a dino park people might be able to ride some of them, haha! Also, I'm bad at coming up with titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



For Cescky!


End file.
